


A new beginning after the end

by AvoidingTime



Category: Deus salve o rei (Telenovela)
Genre: Angst, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 02:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13917222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvoidingTime/pseuds/AvoidingTime
Summary: The first night after Afonso and Rodolfo's parents death. How the children deal with that and how an old queen is required as mother again.





	A new beginning after the end

Night time. Afonso stared at the ceiling. His parents had passed away in an accident during a travel and the news had arrived to the castle earlier that day. It was funny how the room he knew so well now looked darker and smaller, as if the walls could close on him at any moment.

He was twelve. Older enough to not feel like a child, but young enough to feel lost without his parents. This all seemed like a lie, like a very cruel joke. But his grandmother was the one to tell him. Queen Crisélia wouldn’t joke about it.

Afonso sat up on his bed. He didn’t feel like he was capable of sleeping there. Slowly, barefoot, he made his way to the door out of his bedroom, sneaking out.

In the dark, he moved closely to the walls, trying to avoid places where he knew the soldiers would be. Now outside, he could hear a distant wail echoing in the castle.

His younger brother, of course. If he was in denial, Rodolfo was in an even worse state. He didn’t want their parents to leave in the first place. And now, Afonso agreed with him. If only Rodolfo had succeeded in keeping them there...

Afonso made his way down the halls, looking for the secret passage he could use get to his brother’s room.

The cry got louder as he approached, pushing him to go faster.

He entered he room, finding Rodolfo sitting on his bed and embracing his knees.

“Rodolfo! Rodolfo, calm down!” He whispered, startling the younger boy.

“A-Afonso...?” He sniffed, confused as Afonso approached. His figure looked even smaller in the large bed. He had barely turned eight and even though he wasn’t so small in comparison to his older brother, he now seemed as frail as an even younger child. Both did. Ages didn’t matter when one lost their parents.

“Shhh, it’s ok. You don’t have to be alone.” Afonso hold out a hand to the younger boy. “Trust me?”

Still confused and sobbing slightly, Rodolfo nodded slowly grabbing his hand getting out of bed.

Afonso made a sign for him to stay silent and both made their way out of the room.

Small and soft steps could be heard as the brothers ran, hand in hand, hiding away from the eyes of the guards. Or at least so they thought, as the guards did notice the children but merely kept an eye on them, keeping a respectful distance. They had had a tough day, after all. The whole kingdom was mourning the loss and pitying the poor small princes.

Finally, they approached their grandmother’s room, but were caught face to face with a guard. They stopped, Afonso in front of his brother to protect him, Rodolfo staring at the guard with curious eyes.

The man stared at them back. And then he moved, as if he didn’t even see them there. After some seconds, Afonso started moving again, pulling Rodolfo with him.

They entered the room in silence. Afonso let Rodolfo go and he quickly made his way to one side of the bed. Afonso made his way to the other, the side Crisélia was facing and she opened her eyes as soon as she felt Rodolfo’s weight on the bed. She stared at Afonso. “Afonso?” She looked behind her. “Rodolfo?”

“It was Afonso’s idea!” Rodolfo defended himself quickly, shrinking and freezing in position, ready to back out if Crisélia was upset.

“We don’t want to be alone, grandmother.” Afonso said firmly.

Crisélia looked at both of them, a sad smile forming on her lips. “You know, I don’t want to be alone either.” She pulled Rodolfo closer with one of his arms and opened the other to Afonso, inviting him, and he quickly joined them.

Afonso smiled at Crisélia. “Thank you, grandmother.”

“There’s nothing to be thankful for.”

She hold close both of her grandchildren. Rodolfo fell asleep quickly, almost as magic, which made sense. All the crying had made him tired. She didn’t close her eyes, instead watching until Afonso fell asleep.

Her daughter... Her daughter had died. But she had left behind her most precious belongings: her sons.

Crisélia reflected on her future now. She wasn’t as young any more. She didn’t know if she could really take care of both of them. But they were now her responsibility... And so, more than a grandmother, she would have to be a mother again.

She sighed, feeling a lonely tear falling down. She would have to watch them grow, knowing her daughter wouldn’t have the same lucky.

When she was younger and her husband was still alive, it was easier. Now, they only had her. And so did the whole kingdom...

Crisélia always did her best to protect and guide the kingdom. She loved Montemor. She loved her people. And as much as the crown was heavy, she felt like she could handle it.

But right now, guiding two young boys into adulthood, seemed like a heavier and more difficult job than all her years as queen.

**Author's Note:**

> Will we ever know what really happened to Rodolfo and Afonso's parents??? I doubt. Anyway, I imagined something like what happened to Elsa and Anna's parents in Frozen. Because Rodolfo and Afonso are clearly disney princes(s?).


End file.
